1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses for data storage devices, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for saving mounting space in a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a bracket is mounted in a computer enclosure, to which a storage device will be attached. However, it is common now to house several storage devices, which leads to an increase in size and complexity of the computer.